


This is Why it Ends

by michmak



Series: The Wizard of Odd, and other stories [13]
Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michmak/pseuds/michmak





	This is Why it Ends

Prompt: 013 – The End (list 2)  
Word Count: 328  
Progress: 13/100

 

This is why it ends.

She calls him a bastard and says she won't be used.

He calls her a whore and sneers a thousand men on a hundred different planets have done just that and why should he be any different?

She cries and packs her bags and tells him she's leaving.

He shrugs and replies that maybe she'll leave for good this time.

She tells him to get out of her shuttle and he does.

Later he comes back and helps her pack.

They don't yell at each other, but she smiles at him sadly and notes they are both fools.

He agrees, but says gallantly that perhaps he is the biggest fool because he's letting her go.

_'You never really loved me,'_ she whispers.

_'I don't know how to,'_ he replies.

She leans into him when he says this and hides her tears against his shirt.

_'You do,'_ she argues. _'Your problem is you're afraid to admit it. It's easy to tell yourself you don't love anyone, because when people let you down you can pretend it doesn't hurt. But you'd be wrong. This hurts. I love you.'_

_'I'm sorry, Inara,'_ he whispers.

_'Don't be,'_ she replies. _'It's okay. It's better that I know you don't love me the way I want you too. I don't regret any of the time we've spent together. I don't regret anything about us at all – except the way we ended.'_

_'Inara,'_ he tries again.

She looks at him before turning to pick up her bags. _'Find someone, Mal, before it's too late. If it can't be me…find someone else and be happy. Love is painful, but it's worth the risk.'_

_'Call me if you need me?'_ he asks.

_'Always,'_ she smiles sadly.

Everyone hugs her when she leaves, but River is the only one who says to her, _'I'll look after him.'_

Mal stands beside the girl as Inara walks away from them. This is why it ends.


End file.
